Iit hurt2 twiice a2 much
by Jusip
Summary: This is a fanfiction where the reader is shipped with Sollux Captor. However they're relationship is hindered when Sollux is hesitant to enter a relationship because of the death of his first two matesprites (Feferi and Aradia) out of concern for the reader he is self-forced to stay away.


A young girl stands in her bedroom, she seems to just be looking around probably waiting for you to guess her name.

=== enter name

Your name is (y/n) and you have a passion for blogging, watching anime, and reading fanfiction. You like to play video games but you are pretty terrible at it. What shall you do?

=== scroll through tumblr for a while

You decide to mess around on your favorite blogging website TUMBLR. This accomplishes nothing but it does kill time. HOWEVER, TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE AT THIS MOMENT BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HOMEWORK TO DO! It is about 11:00 and you are still on the internet!

=== do homework

Ha! No way your doing that it is so late! You should get some sleep, health comes before school after all.

=== go to bed

You lay yourself in your bed and imediatly pull out you CELL PHONE and go back on tumblr. You stay up till about 1:30 and decide you really need to sleep.

=== sleep

You eventually fall asleep only to be woken up in what seems like seconds by your ALARM CLOCK. You immediately bolt up and look at the clock. 5:30 already? you hit the snooze about 10 times.

=== get up already

You finally get out of bed realising you are now late and must hurry.

=== get ready

You decide to skip a shower today because you had already bathed last night. You quickly grab the closest clean clothes you have and change into them immediately. You grab your untouched backpack and run out the door.

=== (y/n): realize its the first day of summer and that you are a complete moron.

ARE YOU JOKING!?

=== sprint back to bed

You race back to your nice warm bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

By the time you wake up, your pesterchum is bombarded with people trying to message you.

===answer dave

fanficReader [FR] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: hey

TG: yo

TG: is someone taking another record breaking snooze?

TG: geez i wouldnt be surprised to find out you and jade are related

FR: Hey im not that bad! Lol i could learn a thing or two from her about sleeping

TG: let me guess

TG: you got ready for school, realized its summer, then slept the whole day.

FR: Ah the perfect way to spend my summer

FR: What did you want anyway?

TG: oh yeah I just wanted to see how your little crush on the super nerd is going

FR: I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM I JUST ADMIRE HIS GAME PROGRAMMING SKILLS

TG: sure whatever

TG: anything planned tonight or are you just gonna sleep and dream about you precious programmer "pal"

FR: Actually for your information I was gonna go to the opening of the arcade

TG: dude seriously? I can read you like a fucking book

TG: everyone can read you like a book that's how obvious you are

TG: it's like everyone just walked in to the library of (y/n)

FR: Shut up! You know I like to play games that's the only reason why and you know it

FR: Anyway you're one to talk I always see you hitting on your "friend"

FR: John?

TH: you know that is different we aren't homo

TH: were bromo

TH: there's a difference

FR: yeah whatever I guess I will talk to you later

TH: have fun on your hot-not date

fanficReader [FR] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

== think about what your friend just said

Of course you are only going to see him, but you would never admit it to DAVE of all people. Besides, he obviously already knows that you're flushed for SOLLUX CAPTOR

== think of your flush

His lisp is extremely adorable in your eyes and his computer programming is no less than amazing!

== get ready to leave

You usually don't enjoy leaving your house but today you had a reason! Your doing this! You're making this happen!

You decide to wear your oh so loved WORLD OF WARCRAFT t-shirt, a pair of jeans (bootcut your favorite), and your most comfortable pair of sneakers.

== depart

You begin to walk down the street when you see a bunch of people from your school.

You would run up to them and chat with them for a while if you weren't a lone wolf as you like to call yourself. You prefer online friends more than real friends with exception to your moirail. And of course your flush crush.

You finally get to where the mall is when you see your moirail ERIDAN AMPORA. You think he is about the biggest flirt you've ever known but he helps you with your bipolar disorder. so you put up with his bullshit. You think one day you can help him find a matesprite.

== greet moirail

Chat log:

FR: Hey eridan!

CA: sup (y/n) I had a reelin you wwere gonna go to the arcade

FR: And what gave you that idea?

CA: because sol is gonna be there

FR:*blush* No! Maybe I just wanted to play some games!

CA: (y/n) please! If you only wwanted to play games you wwould havve just gone to the older arcade wwich is closer to your hivve anywway.

FR: Maybe this new arcade had new games!

CA: then you wwould havve just asked me to go and find out what those games wwere and then you wwould havve just dowwnloaded it on your laptop.

FR: Shut up you win

CA: *smiles* huh I might hate him but if he makes you happy then let's get you a matesprite!

== walk with you moirail

You and eridan walk to the mall and see SOLLUX walking in

== get nervous and decide to turn back

You would have been on your way home by now if eridan didn't grab your arm and pulls you into the arcade

== enter

You and eridan enter the arcade and it is packed

Chat log:

FR: I don't know about this eridan

CA: oh come on (y/n) you'vve been flushed for him for a long time! And to be honest I've seen him sneakin glances at you *winks*

FR: But he's always so cold to me when I try to talk to him... And I don't know why

CA: wwell then wwhy don't you find out

*he shoves you into sollux

TA: HEY WATCH II-

TA: Oh hey (y/n)

FR: H-hi sollux, nice seeing you here...

TA: Yeah, 2ame

FR: Are you here for the games?

TA: Why el2e would ii be here?

FR: Oh yeah…..

eridan cuts in

CA: hey sol

TA: Great! you brought AMPORA!

FR: He kinda followed me ^_^'

CA: i am your miorail after all

CA: gotta make sure you dont do somefin you might regret later *winks*

FR: *blushes* Y-yeah….

TA: 2ure... ii gotta go…. game2 are waiitiing… 2ee ya (y/n)

FR: Yeah see ya!

⇒ talk with moirail

FR: What the heck eridan!

CA: wwhat?

FR: I was about to give him my chum handle until you barged in

CA: sorry i didnt knoww

CA: lets just play some games, itll be fun!

FR: Sure whatever…..

==play games

You and eridan play video games for about 2 hours Then he tells you he has to leave. "you should stay a bit longer" he tells you "maybe you can play a game or two with sol". And just like that… you're alone.

⇒ leave

You wait for eridan to get out of sight and start to head home yourself when you feel someone grab your arm. You turn to see its sollux

chat log:

TA: Hey…..

FR:Hi….

TA: You.. you wanna… play some game2 wiith me before you leave?

FR: *blushes* Y-yeah that sounds fun!

You and sollux play games and have fun until it gets dark.

TA: That wa2 actually fun!

TA: Here….. ii've been meaniing two giive you thii2

*he hands you a piece of paper with his chum handle on it*

FR: Oh! Thanks!

TA: Yeah… anyway 2ee ya later

FR: Ok see ya!

⇒ Skip back home like the weirdo you are.

NIGHT SUCCESS! YOU HAVE NEVER ACCOMPLISHED ANYTHING SO IMPORTANT IN YOUR LIFE!

**This is chapter 1 of "Iit hurt2 twice a2 much" if you want me to write future chapters or want to give me feedback on my writing my email address is jusipsaysrawr **

**3 - Jusip**


End file.
